moshi_fanren_the_last_humanfandomcom-20200214-history
Infected
The Infected are those humans affected by the Abola virus whose bodies were unable to resist the virus and mutated in human eating creatures. They are the primal antagonist of the series. Description Behaviour A common trait on all the infected is their desire of human flesh, being instinctively guided to prey on human beings and seeking them in a higher or lower degree. Many of the more evolved types are highly territorial and aggressive enough to fight and kill other high level infected to reaffirm their control over a zone. Evolving At the same way that evolved humans, infected can keep mutating, evolving in more monstrous and powerful forms. Nevertheless, only one of every 100 zombies end evolving into Level 2, and the number that reach higher stages is lower. As they go evolving, their appearance and abilities change according the type of mutants they become, developing a more complex intelligence, enough to proficiently battle their enemies and ambush their preys. After reaching the higher stages of evolution, some of them develop an ego, regaining a definite sense of self. Clasification Level 1 Common Zombies The first stage of all the infected , with the exception of those that touch a meteorite fragment, and the most common type. At this level they only move guided by a feral instinct for flesh and their moves are clumsy and predictable. Zombie hordes * Natural Cause * Human Activity * Leader Commanding Mature Ones Level 2 ''' At this level they have an Increased strength and speed from Level 1, but still within the range of human capabilities. The most deadly part is that they learn to sneak attack and call others for help (about 10 for a normal Level 2). They also have incredibly hard bones, especially the skull, implied that only heavy firearms can kill them. “Statistically only one out of every hundred will evolve to the second stage.” “First level infected need from one week to a month to evolve to the second level.” * Average Level Two * Lone Walker * Parasite * Hammer Shape * Black Armor * Sharp Clawed * Blood Sucker '''Level 3 * Blood Brain * Sharp Claw Build * Ripper Special Types Fallen Ones ''' The Fallen Ones are evolved humans that lost their way along their evolution process as consequence of craving for too much power and overusing the virus energy, when this happens and their immunity is too low to keep in control the Abola Virus, this ends taking control of the body and becoming the person in a unique kind of Infected. After becoming a fallen, the subject still conserve the unique abilities that developed as part of them evolution path and get a stage higher, effectively increasing their power greatly. Some of them seem to be able to conserve more intelligence than others, but mainly act through instinct, and in the case of talented ones they obtain sooner the ability to control lower level infecteds. Every Fallen One has different appearances that varies with different persons, but in all cases they develop many no human traits like skin and eyes of rare colors and some of them completely lost their human appearance. '''Leaders A rare kind of infected. The leader are high level mutants that enter in contact with a meteorite fragment and absorb it inside them bodies, slowly assimilating its power. This way, they develop new unique forms and abilities. Although some of them develop the ability of control hordes in lower stages, after reaching Stage 4 all of them are able to control zombies to do their will. They tend to be territorial and crave for more meteorite fragments, instictively going for them even if they doesn't have complex intelligence. If they are able to keep devouring fragments of Abola, then they can instantly reach the next stage of evolution. Trivia * On the world of The Last Human, 80% out of 7.5 billion humans mutated into Infected on 2018 . * The label ”Stage” and “Level” seem to be fully interchangeable. * The infected have also been referred to as “zombies,” “the dead” and “the undead.” Category:Terminology Category:Species Category:Abola Virus Category:Infected